


Who said that banquets were boring?

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, loki is bored as always, porn porn pooooorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bathroom sex during the the charity ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said that banquets were boring?

'Tony, I'm bored, can we go?' Loki asked for the hundredth time that evening.

'No, dear, we can't. You know that Pep will kill me.' Stark said, taking a sip of whiskey.

'But Toooony.'

Loki was becoming more testy minute by minute. Engineer wasn't suprised at all, because standing the second hour at the charity banquet also began to irritate him. Although he, Tony Stark, was the organizer of the banquet, and his duty was to be around here, the only thing he wanted to do was to crawl into bed with Loki and sleep. Meanwhile they were standing in the corner of the room, both dressed in expensive tuxedos and holding glasses of alcohol in their hands. And of course, Loki whined terribly, which only worsened the situation.

Suddenly Stark came up with the idea. _Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

'Give it to me,' said the pulling glass from suprised god's hand and putting it on the table. Then he grabbed Loki 's hand and pulled him towards the door to the lobby.

Loki dutifully trotted behind his lover, believing that anything they will do now will be more interesting than staring at a bunch of well-dressed morons in the room.

'Where are we going?' finally asked when they turned from the lobby to the stairs. Still tip toeing behind Tony, who was holding his hand.

'The bathroom on the second floor' said the engineer.

'But I do not need to go to the bathroom' Loki frowned in confusion.

'Me neither.' smile which Stark gave to god told him everything.

When they entered the bathroom, Tony pressed Loki to the door and locked it with his right hand.

'Just a moment of distraction from this boring evening,' he said, and joined their lips in a deep, hot kiss.

Loki groaned softly and wove his long fingers through his lover's hair, pressing them together tightly. He grounded his crotch to Stark's thigh and began to rub vigorously.

Tony didn't wait, he was not going to play it slow. It was a quickie in the bathroom during a boring banquet, and the object of his ardent desire was becoming harder and more and more impatient, so there was no time to lose.

Without taking his lips from god's, he reached his pants. Unbuckled his belt. Then a button and fly. He untucked the shirt from Loki's pants and slid them a little, so now the god was touching the door with bare buttocks.

Tony broke the kiss and for a split second relished the view of Loki's face. Closed eyes, rosy cheeks, open mouth. It looked as though it was written ' Fuck me ' on his forhead.

_You bet your ass I will._

Engineer licked two fingers and reaching behind Loki, shoved them into him without any warning. God's hips bent, so his swollen groin was pressed firmly to Tony's abdomen. He frowned and opened his mouth even wider, sighing loudly.

'Yes, dear. Be loud, no one will hear us here,' Stark gasped and began to move his fingers, stretching his lover and making him writhe and moan even more.

When Loki was loose enough, Stark released him and started to undoing his own pants. He did it clumsily and hastily, without looking down at what he does. Instead, he looked at Loki, who stood with his eyes closed leaning against the door, sweat pearling on his hairline. His lips were slightly swollen from the passionate kisses, and his cheeks burning. He looked as if he were about to sink to the floor.

'Not bored anymore, Tony,' he said repealing an eyelid.

'Heh, that's good darling .' Stark finished with his pants' zipper and slid them to his knees. He was so hard it was almost hurtful . He was excited since he got the idea of fucking Loki in the bathroom.

'Jesus , you look so fuckable ' he said, and pressed his lips to his lover.

Kissing Loki, Stark slid his pants to the floor, and the god, understanding what he wanted to do, tried to pull them off completely, but the shoes were preverting it.

'Fuck' Tony cursed under his breath. It lasted a few seconds, to crouch down, deliverance Loki from his shoes, then his pants.

'Up, ' he said curtly when he was standing on on feet again, and the god understanding perfectly what was going on, immediately jumped up and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

'Please, Tony' he groaned, brushing his lips against Stark's.

Engineer was not going to wait. He put his hands firmly on the door and with one decisive push entered Loki. They both gasped loudly.

It did not take long for either of them. Loki trapped between Stark and the door groaned loudly when Tony fucked him hard and fast, and his own cock was trapped between their bellies, being rubbed from the both sides . His legs and arms were wrapped around his lover , her fingers in his hair , his mouth close to his ear.

'Yes , Tony, just like that ... YES THERE ' was what engenieer heard on and on . This excited him even more.

He came with a loud growl , his nails digging into the surface of the door just above the god's head. When Loki felt Tony exploding deeply inside him also came with a long whine .

They froze for a few moments. Tony stood tense, trying to keep the burden of the Loki , who normally after orgasm became limp . If Stark would took a step back ,god would fall to the floor like a rag doll.

' You're fucking heavy sweetheart, ' he whispered and kissed his lover engineer in his forehead . 'I think we should get going before Pep realizes that we escaped and kill us'

'Mhmmm ... ' Loki sighed and opened his beautiful emerald eyes . He looked deep into Tony's eyes with a sigh and seriously said: 'I think you've got my sperm on your shirt.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being tired and having feels, but being horny in the same time.


End file.
